Gaara's Plan
by lxlynda
Summary: Naruto and Lee are suddenly summoned to the Sand village by thier good friend Gaara to assist him with a task. However, after being ditched by Lee, the blonde sees something he didn't expect from the kazekage. But this is all according to the plan.*3sum*


*Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story but the idea, dawgs

Naruto walked though Suna, casually making his way to the Kazekage HQ.

He was summoned here, along with Lee, to assist Gaara with some important matters, but Lee had went missing not a minute after they had actually arrived. The blonde figured he'd show up when he was ready, so he headed out to Gaara alone, slowly. There was no rush- Tsunade didn't say it was urgent or anything and, personally, Naruto was suppose to be taking a break, but came out here only to help a friend.

Now, the blonde had successfully made his way inside the building and was currently going down the hallway leading to Gaara's office.

However, he heard very…suspicious sounds coming from the end of the hall, where the actual room was. He couldn't say for sure what the sounds were, but they resembled, maybe,…_moans_?

Naruto didn't like the sound of that- the only person that should be in the office is Gaara and the stoic red head shouldn't be moaning… unless he was hurt! That had to be it! Something had ailed Gaara and that was why he had called in his two closest friends- to help him!

He hurried down the hall, but quietly; he wasn't sure how surprising the other would help any, though, so before doing anything, he peeked through the slightly cracked door.

And saw something he really didn't expect.

Gaara was in pain, alright, or so the blonde thought, but after seeing his face, he thought otherwise.

The red head was sitting in his chair, butt and legs raised in the air as another man- wait, is that _Lee_?- thrusted into him. His face was morphed from his normal, expressionless mask to one of animalistic want and pleasure.

"Oh, God, Lee," he moaned. "Almost…more! Go…deeper…"

Lee laughed, though it was a bit strangled. "O f course, Gaara."

His power nearly doubled and he was pounding into Gaara like there was no tomorrow. "Yes! Harder Lee! Harder!" He eyes were closed tight and he clawed at the tanned back. "Oh~ I'm so close!"

And so was Naruto, just from watching the scene. He always had a bit of a thing for the red head, but, after seeing this, he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his cool up any more. His hand traveled down south, past the hem of his pants, to release the pressure on his lower region.

Gaara was moaning so loudly Naruto couldn't even hear himself think- not like there was anything else he could think about. Lee had been making his fair share of noises too, but they weren't like Gaara's- they could only be described as typical Lee. The blonde even started to make noises of his own, though much more silenced than the other two.

"Lee~! Lee…so close-I'm about to-" The red head pulled at the black hair in front of him as his back arched off the seat. "LEE!" He shouted before he released himself over their bodies. Naruto almost came too, but felt that if he did, he would be inferior to Lee and Naruto Uzumaki was second to none. Though, of course, the fact that his eyes were watching the panting, messy red head so hard was no help either.

As he noticed Lee reaching his limit also, the blonde thought he could finally allow himself to pick up speed and began pumping his erection faster. He knew he would outlast Lee.

"Gaara," Lee mumbled into the pale skin beneath him as he climaxed inside of the Kazekage's heat.

Just as Naruto was about to finish himself, he had a rather abrupt end. As he watched Gaara's face throughout their intercourse, he saw the most erotic, sensual expression on the man's face as Lee came inside him and, for a spilt second, the blonde imagined it was him doing that to Gaara and he came hard in his own hand at the thought.

Little did the blonde know, however, that everything he saw, all the sounds he heard were all on purpose and said red head had been secretly watching him…

After seeing that steamy scene in Gaara's office, he didn't step one foot near it. Lee had met him on the border of Suna and had to drag him back towards the building.

"Naruto, what is your problem?"

The blonde growled. "My _problem_ is being man handled! There's nothing wrong with me, Lee! I just want to go home- can't you go help…_him_ with whatever he needs!" He frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

Lee placed his hands on his hips. 'Naruto, I do not know why, but you are acting very unreasonable. Our friend called us over to help- it is our duty to aid him as best we can!"

"Okay, okay. You don't have to get all preachy on me," he whined and trudged solemnly after Lee, thinking_ you already helped him plenty though._

"Thank you both for showing up," Gaara said when the pair walked into his office. "I am in dire need of your help."

The blonde rubbed the back of his head, not able to look Gaara in the eyes. "What's up?"

"How can we help you, Gaara?" Lee asked.

Gaara folded his hands in front of his face. "I have a specific tasks I need to accomplish, but I cannot do this without you two."

Naruto sighed. "Stop beatin' around the bush, Gaara. What's the thing?"

Before answering, the red head got up from his desk and walked over to the blonde, shedding his many robes as he did. By the time he reached Naruto, he was in nothing but fishnet and a pair of shorts.

"Naruto, I've had thoughts about you for a long time, since we first met, actually." Gaara wrapped his hands around Naruto's neck and whispered in his ear. "I want you to take me, Naruto. Right here, in my office, with Lee." He chuckled, sending a chill down the blonde's spine. "And I know you saw us earlier, Naruto. Outside the door- _I saw you_."

Naruto's face was impossibly red. He had been seen jerking off outside of Gaara's room like a total perv! And as if that weren't embarrassment enough, he had been seen by the guy he was jerking off to!

There was a second pair of arms that wrapped around his waist and hot breath was on the back of his neck. "Don't worry, Naruto; Gaara had this all planned out. If you didn't find him like that sooner or later, he would have only kept trying." Lee chuckled and kissed Gaara around the blonde between them. "He's been obsessing over threesomes for some time now."

The blonde had an immediate reaction- his pants felt like they were a whole size smaller and his heart was pounding harder than a drummer on steroids. "A threesome…w-w-with- with _me_?"

Both men nodded.

"Why me?" He asked Gaara.

The red head chuckled. "Because, Naruto, you are one of my closest and only friends. And, I always wandered how you would be as a lover."

Lee's hand rested on Naruto's covered erection and began massaging it through the fabric. "We won't be young forever, Naruto- now is the time to create new experiences."

"B-but," the blonde stuttered. "Bu-but I-I-I can't -"

"Why not?" Gaara questioned, moving his hands to whiskered cheeks so he could get a better look.

"It'll be embarrassing with two people…."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Lee just yet. He won't be joining in now."

Naruto didn't try to protest any more so the two others led him over to Gaara's large desk, placing him on his back gently. Lee left their sides, choosing to, instead, stand against the wall and watch.

Gaara leaned over the blushing blonde, kissing him lovingly on his chin, both cheeks and lips. "I've really been waiting for this, Naruto. I want you to enjoy it as much as I will." With that said, he began undoing the blonde's trademark orange sweats, leaving chaste kisses on the exposed skin.

Naruto moaned every time Gaara's soft lips grazed his heated skin. His breath picked up as Gaara moved further and further down his body, to the part of him that was really on fire.

"I'm glad to see you're so eager, Naruto," the red head said as he gave the stimulated organ a teasing lick. "But, I regret to tell you that I'm a bit of a tease," he said as he took the head of Naruto's member into his mouth, giving it a brief, hard suck, then releasing it.

Lee chuckled in the background. Naruto nearly screamed and shoved his mouth back down.

"Gaara…don't play around…" he pleaded. Flung an arm over his hot face to ignore the looks he got from the two men. "Come on, Gaara…"

The red head laughed. "Yes, beg me, Naruto." He licked the hardened member again.

The blonde screamed out. "Please, Gaara!"

He took all of the length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Naruto's eyes rolled back in pleasure and his toes curled as he arched further into Gaara's mouth. The boy didn't complain that he was choking, but Lee knew to go over and hold the tanned hips that were thrusting up down.

"Naruto, I know it feels good but you mustn't choke Gaara," he told the blonde sternly.

Naruto only blubbered in response- his brain was slowly melting; Gaara started to graze his slit with the tip of his tongue when he nearly pulled his whole mouth off.

"Good," Lee said. "I'm glad you understand." With that, he shoved three fingers into Naruto's opening mouth. When he received a vaguely confused look, he gave Naruto his trademark smile. "This is for Gaara. Trust me, Naruto, you do not want to try going in there dry."

He didn't respond, only sucked on and moaned into the fingers.

His climax was getting closer and closer. But, no matter how good, he couldn't allow himself to be the first to come.

"Gaara st…stop…gonna' c-come…," he said around the fingers.

The red head smirked mischievously. He removed his mouth and at the same time Lee removed his digits.

Gaara then positioned himself on all fours over Naruto. The blonde watched I confusion as Lee reached his hand back around Gaara. The red head blushed and moved his lower body back, making Lee smirk.

"Naruto," Gaara called out to him. "Lee's fingers are inside me right now. They're stretching out my butt so that I can take all of you in."

His voice was lusty and low and made Naruto shiver.

Lee leaned down and kissed Gaara on the lips gently, though it soon turned into a make out session over Naruto.

After a few minutes, Lee removed his hand and let Gaara handle the rest. Said boy reached between their two heated bodies and rubbed the substance leaking from the blonde's member over it to make sure he would have no problem going in.

Gaara pulled apart his cheeks and sat down on the member beneath him. He let out a drawn out moan, as did Naruto. He pushed himself down slowly, breathing deeply so he could loosen up.

Naruto's eyes were rolling around all over the place, but he couldn't see anything. All he could do was think about how he's loosing his virginity this way- to a man (Gaara of all people!), in an office, where anyone could walk in on them, and he wasn't even leading! It was going to be an insane first time alright.

The red head's pace picked up and he was now bouncing up and down on the blonde's member. He had his hands on Naruto's chest, leaning forward so his hips could have more leverage and he wouldn't have such a hard time moving- it was so good and he wanted more, but he wasn't exactly used to doing it like _this_; he could always rely on Lee to pound him senseless, however Naruto was a different case.

Gaara's arms were getting tired and he eventually collapsed on top of the blonde, breathing heavily and moaning as his hips dropped all the way down, his prostate being hit in the process. His insides clenched, but he still couldn't move any more.

Lee laughed once more before picking Gaara up form Naruto, who was dazed and confused, then moving over him himself to whisper in his ear. "Naruto, you've tired out Gaara- he's not as strong as us, so you have to do it."

"_Do…it_?"

"Yes, Naruto. You have to screw Gaara."

The blonde shivered and slid his body off the table then went in between Gaara's legs- the boy was a panting mess, but he was a hot panting mess. Naruto pushed back in immediately, thrusting hard to fill up the other completely. Gaara screamed out and arched his back up.

Naruto pushed into Gaara erratically. His orgasm was getting closer and closer with every noise the red head made, with every squeeze around his member.

Then there were slick fingers pushing into the blonde's own entrance. The sudden intrusion made his hips buck into Gaara's hole, going further in and hitting his prostate harder. Gaara's inner walls clenched tight and Naruto couldn't resist coming inside the other boy.

"Fuck," he said harshly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Lee chuckled from behind, his fingers still going in the blonde. "Ah, youth," he said fondly. He never took his fingers out, stretching the blonde in front of him.

Gaara moaned at the feeling of Naruto coming in him, though he had to admit that he was still unsatisfied. Thanks to Lee's precision, however, the previously limp organ was starting to come back to life inside him.

"Oh God, Lee," the blonde groaned, moving his hips back and forth to match the fingers that were currently teasing _his_ prostate. His movement got Gaara to moan louder and those moans made both Lee and Naruto excited.

"Naruto, I'm going to enter you now." Lee removed his fingers and slowly pushed his own erection into the blonde. "Relax," he told him. "I won't be able to move if you stay like this."

Naruto stopped moving all together and clamped down. He breathed out slowly, trying not to be the one to ruin the whole experience.

Lee moaned as he pushed further into Naruto, urging said boy's hips further into Gaara.

Naruto and Lee moved in unison while Gaara was left tossing his head form side to side and screaming in pleasure. Naruto noted that he, once again, he was getting close, but this time, Gaara wasn't far behind. The blonde reached between them and grabbed Gaara's erection, pumping it quickly to push him over the edge fast.

Within seconds, Gaara came in his hand, muscles spasms racking his whole body.

The spasms around his own member brought on his climax and Naruto's orgasm followed the red head's.

Lee was the only who was still going strong, thrusting into Naruto without fail.

He finally reached his own completion five minutes later. He then pulled out of the blonde and leaned on the table next to the others.

Naruto looked Lee in the face, blushing incredibly. "Lee, you're an animal! I can't even feel my ass any more!"

Lee and Gaara just laughed.

"You get use to it, " the red head informed him. Naruto looked, embarrassed, at the boy under him and rolled them over so that Gaara was on top. "And I wouldn't mind getting used to this," he said to Naruto.

Naruto and Gaara kissed sweetly.

Lee leaned back feeling accomplished. "Ah, sweet youth."

*don't know if the table was that big, but it is now!*


End file.
